Nothing ventured, nothing gained
by michbacz
Summary: "Things happen for a reason, right? Soooo, it is possible for a single meeting to change something inside of you? It is possible that one conversation can give you something new? Something to look for? Something special?" - (slowburn Swan Queen all the way)


**Authors note:** Something that was sitting in my head for a while. Hopefully sooner or later it will make some freaking sense. Also... English is not may first language, so forgive me for any dreadfull grammar mistakes.

 **Warnings:** Umm... swearing? Angst? Sexual situations? Angst? Bad jokes and even worst puns? Angst? Overall cuteness? Happy endings?

 **Disclamer:** OUAT do not belong to me... duuuuuh!

 **Universe** : AU

 **Pairings:** Swan Queen (of course)... and other.

* * *

 **Prolog:**

Her fingers hoovered over the keyboard for a minute and than she took a deep breath and started typing.

 _"If my luck is as shitty as ever I've got a fake number, but it's worth a try. So, here it goes: 'Thank's for that talk. It was very nice of You"_

Send.

A minute later her phone 'pinged' with incoming message.

 _"I'm sorry, but who is this?"_

The dissapointment was overwhelming but not unexpected.

She exaled and and her fingers touched a screen one more time.

 _"Yeah, sorry. That's what I thought - I've got a wrong number. Sorry for disturbing You. Have a nice evening."_

Send.

She dropped the device on a couch and went to the kitchen to make some tea. Just when she was flipping a swith on electric kettle she heard a sound of another message.

She took a cup and took a sip. The bitter & beloved taste made her a little better.

She returned to her phone.

In a single second her sadness turned into explosion of amused iritation.

 _"No problem, it happens. Oh, and btw. For a policewoman you are very easy to lie to, Miss Swan."_

Her fingers flew.

 _"OH MY GOD! YOU ARE AN ASSHOLE! I can't even..."_

Send.

60 seconds later.

Ping!

 _"There's no need to shout, Dear. I hear... well - I 'read' you quite well ;)"_

She bit her lip with amusement and and waited without writing a response.

Two minutes later.

Ping.

 _"Miss Swan, are you there?"_

No response.

Another minute passed.

Ping.

 _"Hello?"_

She giggled and waited.

Two minutes passed.

 _"Emma?"_

She forced herself to do nothing.

It was hard. So very, veeeeeeeeeeery, veeeeeeeery hard.

60 seconds later.

Ping!

 _"Emma I'm sorry. Please don't be mad. It was just a joke. Emma please."_

The smile on her face was so big that it hurt.

This time her response was quick and on point.

 _"For a movie star you're quite easily frazzled, Miss Mills ;)"_

Send.

This time it didn't even took a minute.

Ping.

 _"Now who is an asshole?"_

Ping.

 _"Okay, okay. I deserved it."_

Ping.

 _"I hate you"_

Ping.

 _"Ok, I'm not - but I'm getting close."_

Emma was laughing so hard that she felt tears in her eyes.

She touched a screen.

 _"Can't you write full sentences? My phone is starting to sound like a truck on reverse gear? You are going to wake my son, Miss Mills"_

Ping.

 _"You do know that you can set your device to vibrate mode, right? ;) Or this is too much 'tech' for You?"_

She snorted and set the phone properly.

 _"Shut up."_

 _"Now who's not using full sentences?"_

 _"P-l-e-a-s-e d-o s-h-u-t u-p o-h m-i-g-h-t-y m-i-s-s m-i-l-l-s"_

Send.

 _"I was just wondering what took you so long to answer this time. Now I see. All those dashes was hard to make :) You are a child!"_

 _"Says you! :P"_

 _"You've just made my point :)"_

She took a few deep breaths and typed.

 _"But seriously Regina, thank you"_

 _"For what, dear?"_

 _"For not giving me a fake number."_

 _"I'm sorry, but who is this again?"_

She laughed.

 _"Ass."_

 _"Yes I am, dear :)"_

Few second later another text came.

 _"And I wouldn't do that to you, Emma. You are a friend."_

Her fingers trembled a little and suddenly she felt something in her throat.

 _"Really?"_

Send.

 _"Really 'what', dear?"_

 _"You really think of me as a friend?"_

This time a response came after fifteen seconds.

 _"Yes."_

The grip on her throat lessend a little.

 _"But we've just met..."_

 _"And Your is?"_

She couldn't stop hereslef.

The air around grew thicker and havier.

 _"Regina. You've met me just two days ago and we just talked for a few hours... and... how can you already think of me as a friend. I am just... me"_

Send.

Silence.

OH SHIT, OH SHIT, OH SHIT!

She shouldn't send it. She shouldn't. It's to deep. Too soon. Too much.

Fuck. Fuck. You idiot!

Wh... why is my phone ringing.

Oh, no.

She slided her finger on the green earphone image.

"H... hello?"

"You're an idiot."

She closed her eyes.

"I know. I'm sorr..."

"Than stop being one."

"I... ummm... what?"

"S-T-O-P B-E-I-N-G A-N I-D-I-O-T!"

"Did you just spelled it out for me?"

"Yes I did."

Her tongue felt wodden in her mouth.

"You're quite good at it. Spelling. Can you do ' _anthropomorphism_ ' next?"

"Emma."

"I'm going to shut up now."

"Good choice"

"Re..."

"Are you listening to me?"

You nod your head, but that you realize that she do not see you so you whisper too.

"Yes."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"One, two, three comm check?"

"Oh, come on!"

"Are you receiveing me, over?"

She rolled her eyes and whined.

"Reginaaaaa"

Moment of silence.

"Few hours or not - you are a friend."

And she could breathe again.

"Thank You. You are too... you know?"

"Am I?"

"Yes. You are my friend too."

Few second passed.

"Of course I am. I'm simply amazing."

Emma couldn't help herself - she laughed out loud.

"And modest as fuuuuuck!"

She heard a chuckle on the other side.

"Be quiet you crazy lady. You're gonna wake Henry."

She felf a warm feeling spreading all over her heart when she heard Regina speaking the name of her boy - once again amazed that she remembered it from their previous conversation.

"Don't worry about it. He's in the other room and he always sleeps like a log."

"But you just said something about phone 'pinging"..."

"I was messing with you."

She heard a huff on the other side.

"I was right. You are an asshole."

"And proud of it."

Another moment.

"In the future I expect to hear more about your boy? The stuff you said before... it... is simply picked my interest, you know?"

She smiled.

"Are you sure. He's my favourite subject in the world?"

"I'm sure."

"It can take a few days."

"No problem."

She risked it and taunted.

"But probably weeks, months... duh... y-e-a-r-s even"

She could almost see the other women smile.

"I've got time, Dear."

The comfortable silence fell between them.

"Emma?"

"Yes, Regina?"

"I'll see you when I see you?"

The question was asked timidly and Emma couldn't help to grin a little bit more.

Shiiiiiit! Will she ever be able to stop smiling?

"You can bet on it, Miss Mills."

She almost heard the weight falling from the other woman shoulders.

"Ok."

"Ok."

"Well... Good night, Emma."

"Good night, Regina."

Second of silence.

"Oh, one more thing, dear?"

"Yes?"

"A-n-t-h-r-o-p-o-m-o-r-p-h-i-s-m"

Click.

Tone.

And Emma laughed and laughed and laughed sooooooo freaking hard.

She put her cellphone back on the couch and took a sip of her still warm tea.

Regina freaking Mills was definitely something else.

Ha! Wow!

"Louie..." - she chuckled to herself quoting one of her favourite movies. "I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship."

She closed her eyes and couldn't help but take a litte trip down to her memory lane...

To the time not so long ago...

To the time when she met and befriended Regina Mills.

* * *

 _...to be continued? :)_


End file.
